


The Best of Prizes

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Deceit, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Sex, M/M, Multi, Suspension, Vaginal Sex, implied child pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Cameron Campbell hosts a game to find out who the most flexible camper is! Unbeknownst to David, the prize is nothing like he had hoped.





	1. The Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TragedyAndGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyAndGlitter/gifts).



“Oh boy!” Nikki blurted as she leaped from the creaky wooden boat David was tying to the dock on Spooky Island.

Her excitement and enthusiasm were contagious, making the redhead grin as he slipped off his life jacket and tossed it into the boat. “Oh boy, indeed, Nikki,” David chirped, “Mister Campbell has been very excited to give you your prize for winning the first ever Camp Campbell gymnastics competition!” Beaming, there was a pep in his step as he bounded towards the mansion near the center of the island, his hands coming out to shove aside the lush vegetation that had started to grow in recent years.

The teal-haired girl bounded behind him, fists clenched, bouncing on her toes with each step from pure excitement. “Do you think he’ll reveal the truth about the ghosts on the island?! Ooh, ooh, what if he has one of those things from Ghostbusters where he stores the ghosts in a box?!”

Shaking his head, a low little chuckle escaped the redhead, grin on his face, “I don’t quite think that’s what he had in mind, Nikki,” the camp counselor replied softly.

“ _Aw…_ ”

David merely released a giddy giggle, bouncing on his own feet from anticipation as he walked a little faster towards Cameron Campbell’s vacation mansion, “I’m sure whatever he has in store is sure to be a doozy!”

 

—

 

Tying the girl’s wrists behind her back, Cameron looked over his bound gift. David dropped her right into his hands. Looking over at the ginger, he grinned darkly.

The camp counselor was bound to a chair, wearing nothing but a patterned pair of pine tree boxers. He wasn’t surprised. David did devote his life to the camp, after all. Or should he say, dedicated his life to Cameron Campbell himself, and therefore the Camp Campbell? Everyone knew Davey was Cam’s perfect little slave.

Widened ming-jades looked at the young girl, who was spinning around in circles repeatedly in the center of the room, trying to see the rope behind her back.

“Do you like  _danger_ , Nikoletta?” Campbell asked, bringing a hand up to his greyed locks of hair, fingers weaving through them. Strands being pushed backward, slicking back compared to his standard pomp curl, gave him a handsome, yet disheveled look.

Nodding, the girl grinned with wide eyes, squealing. “Danger? I love danger!”

What a naïve little girl. So precious and pure in comparison to the two young boys she often played with.

“Wonderful,” the man replied, grinning and glancing over at his gagged employee, “because we’re going to play a perilous game.” Reaching into his pocket, the man hummed as he removed a pocket knife. It was large, the outside marble in color. Flipping it open, he started towards David.

“I’m going to cut the rope out of your mouth. You aren’t going to tell on me, are you,  _Davey_?”

With a hint of hesitance, the redhead shook his head.

Heart beating fast, those green eyes sealed themselves shut as that knife neared his face. Hearing the rope being sawed at, cut away, he slowly creaked an eye open, inhaling a deep breath and working his jaw loose after his lips had been taut for so long. Now was his chance!

“ _ **Run, Nikki!**_ ”

“Yay!  _Running!_ ”Nikoletta shouted, bursting open the door and bounding down the hall.

Face morphed into one of fury, Cameron placed a single punch across the counselor’s face, knocking him unconscious. It wasn’t long before he bounded down the hall after the hyper camper, long legs working full force down the rooms of his summer home.

 

—

 

With a grunt, Campbell tied the last needed knot behind the happy-go-lucky ginger’s back, his brows furrowed. Taking a step back, he admired his work.

David sat unconscious, tied down to a chair. Both hands were tied behind his back, ankles spread wide, placed on the outside of the wooden legs. His midsection was merely restrained with multiple layers of rope.

Above the twenty-four-year-old, his new favorite camper was suspended. Her wrists were spread apart, tied to the ceiling. At the same time, her ankles were held, spreading her tiny little legs apart as far as they could go. To make sure his bondage would work, he convinced her to play a little game while he made sure his employee was tied down well enough. If she could escape any part of her bounds, he would pat her on the head, give her a gummy, redo her binds, and repeat the process. She’d managed to slip her feet out quite a few times, but that was no matter. These past few minutes, she sat, her hips wriggling against the ginger’s, unable to escape.

Already, an erection had formed in the younger adult’s boxers.

Leaning past Nikki, Cameron took a deep inhale of his cigar, finishing it off. Carefully, he pressed the hotbox of his burnt out black ‘n’ mild against the redhead’s thigh. At the same time, Campbell blew the smoke into David’s face. Sure enough, the counselor awoke with a flurry of strangled breath, eyes cinching up after a moment as he coughed to the side.

Head spinning, David’s tongue rubbed against his gag, a whimper leaving him as he looked down in his lap to see a familiar little girl in his lap, squirming about with her adorable pink little tongue poking out between pursed lips. A chill ran down his spine as the recognizable feeling of a boner brushed against the inside of his thighs. Tipping his head back, the man could feel his heart racing in his chest. He swore it was so loud everyone in the room could hear.

“Tell me, Nikki, do you like knives?”

“Oooh, I love knives! They’re dangerous and cool!”

Grinning, a dark look lingered in Campbell’s eyes as he sat up straighter, beginning to remove his top. “Well, lucky for you, I know an entertaining game to play with them! You have to promise not to tell, though!”

A giggle left the girl, and she bounced in David’s lap. Tipping his head back, a groan was muffled behind that gag, narrow hips rutting up against smaller ones. Cameron chuckled breathily, eyeing his prey.

“Absolutely! How do we play?”

“I’m going to run a knife over your body and do things to you. If you don’t like them, you can tell me. You might want to make some noises, and that’s okay, too! Make any noises you want.”

Suddenly, the screech of an eagle filled the room, making Cameron jolt and jump back slightly as Nikki screamed. David rattled in his chair, squirming and cinching his face and the noise. It was ungodly and deafening.

“ _ **What the hell?!**_ ”

“You told me to make any noises I want!” Nikoletta was grinning.

Cameron, realizing his mistake, only shook his head before tipping it backward and laughing. “That wasn’t quite what I meant, but that’s okay! You’ll see what I mean here soon.”


	2. Everyone is a Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins.

Sighing, the grey-haired man hummed softly as his pocket knife was pulled from his pocket with a single swift movement. Façade grin on his face, Cameron looked down at Nikki and David with a soft, almost pitiful gaze in his eyes. In an instant, the weapon was flipped open, a look of awe escaping Nikki’s little magenta eyes.

It made Cameron smile, how eager the little girl was for this unsanctioned camp activity.

Sitting far above the preteen, David’s eyes widened as the tip of that sharp blade was brought to the crotch of the girl’s overalls. Metal gleamed in the low light as Mister Campbell pressed on it slightly. The redhead felt his breath hitch as the red seams of the fabric were sliced apart. As the material fell open, it revealed the adorable little panties underneath. They were plain, a soft magenta that matched her eyes so beautifully with a white hem.

“Oh, those are cute,” the camp owner remarked with a smirk as he slowly ripped apart the crotch of Nikoletta’s overalls with his bare hands. Now the insides of her thighs were on display as well.

A fierce blush was on the young girl’s cheeks. Carefully, she attempted to bring her legs together, to clamp them shut. Anything that could spare Nikki her dignity. Unfortunately, being suspended as she was, she was unable to do so. Whimpering, she looked up at the man, suddenly feeling a bit shy. An unsure look placed itself on her face.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Sweetheart,” Campbell purred as he dropped to his knees, “this will be a fun game, I promise. I’ll even let you play with my knife a little bit when we’re done if you want, okay?”

That caught Nikki’s attention, the teal-haired girl nodding excitedly. “Woohoo! My first experience with real danger!”

David forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat, doing anything he could to distract himself from the straining erection in his pants. The young girl didn’t realize entirely just how much danger she was in. A sharp pang of guilt struck him. This was his fault, after all. He should have asked Mister Campbell what the reward for the gymnastics competition was. God, he was an idiot. Tears welled in his eyes as Cameron slipped his large hands up those soft little thighs, right thumb rubbing against Nikki’s mound through the cloth. It only took a few seconds for her extract to gather. She was squirming in no time.

Sighing, the eldest leaned down, his tongue coming out to lap against the pink cloth. Saliva coated the fabric, mixing with the camper’s fluids. Bringing his left thumb down, Campbell pulled the crotch of the preteen’s undies to the side. Hairless, smooth folds quivered slightly at the touch of cold air against them, making the girl gasp. Nikki’s breath caught when that warm, wet tongue ran from the bottom of her slit to her clit, swirling it before lips wrapped around it, suckling lightly.

“Oh!” Nikki blurted with a harsh blush. Her legs tried to draw in but were still held firmly apart at the ankles and calves. Short, panting breaths left her as little hips bucked upwards against the older man’s lips. Snapping her head to the side, she buried it in her shoulder; lips parted to release a hushed moan.

A husky chuckle was released against the wild little camper’s slick and saliva soaked slit.

Underneath the girl, the camp counselor tossed his head back with a groan as her cute little ass squirmed against his hardened member through their clothes. He needed something to fuck, yes, but he could never hurt one of his campers! Not like this! Panting, his face cinched up as his dick twitched. Disgust welled within his chest, filling him with the urge to vomit.

God, he may have been a pedophile, but no way in hell would he stoop to the lengths his former role model had. If only he had known sooner- Davey could have avoided this whole mess.

Sitting back on his knees, Cameron reached up and undid the yellow buttons of the camper’s red overalls. His hands slide down those smooth sides, earning a giggle from the girl. Campbell grinned and snickered, tickling her sides to distract her before gripping the bottom of her shirt from the sides, pulling it up. It took a moment, but he managed to stretch the fabric around to the back of Nikki’s head, leaving her chest bare to him. A giggle was drawn from her as massive thumbs circled those small pink rosebuds for nipples. Even her breasts were ticklish. If the men were honest with themselves, it was slightly cute.

Leaning downward the greyed man latched his lips around a nipple. At the same time, his right hand trailed down, a single finger slipping easily inside of that tight little cunt that was leaking fluids, waiting just for him and David to absolutely ravage it. Stroking along those velvety insides, the man grinned. When his lips pulled away from that small chest, breasts just barely began to form; a bruise had buried itself under the skin. Pride swelled within him as the realization sunk into Cameron that he was going to deflower this budding little wild angel.

David whimpered as Nikki squirmed against him. The tiny gasps and moans she was releasing made it feel like a cold egg was cracked down his back. A whimper left him as he swallowed thickly. Maybe if he just…

Slowly, he lifted his hips, rolling them into Nikoletta’s ass. His breath hitched as he repeated the motion, eyes cinched shut. Anything to relieve himself of this stupid boner before Cameron noticed. With caution, the redhead rocked his hips gently. Inside of his boxers, his length twitched and throbbed, pleading for proper attention and friction. Sharp breaths left him as he tried to control himself.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to contain himself for much longer as Cameron pinched the girl’s clit. Her hips jolted and brushed roughly against the ginger’s. His face went red as a wanton moan slipped out from behind the gag.

Nikki was a panting mess already, her eyes hazy with an unknown feeling as her chest heaved. Curiosity filled her as Cameron quirked a brow and grinned at David. Even though this was a game, she hardly knew the rules at all. This was all entirely new to her, and she was relatively clueless. A hand reached down between her legs and beneath her, into her camp counselor’s underwear. “Eww!”

“It’s all part of the game, Nikoletta,” Cameron replied. Her only response was a nod and a wiggle of her hips.

“I’m ready!”

Then, the ginger’s throbbing length sprung up between her thighs. Tilting her head, she eyed it inquisitively. Nikki knew that a man had a penis and that it was between his legs, but she had no idea what they looked like until now. “It looks like a sword!” She wasn’t… Wrong. David’s member was long and slender, much like the man himself. Above average length, foreskin partially wrapped around his head. Still, tip peeking out at the world. Precum built at the head, bubbling up and dribbling down his girth.

David shook his head furiously, fighting his binds. This was sick; this was awful and wrong. He shouldn’t have even been rutting against the poor girl, to begin with. Nothing about this was okay or right in the slightest. Soon, he squirmed himself to exhaustion. Panting through his nose, he glared daggers up at his boss. Cameron started stroking at his shaft, making his nose cinch in response as he tried to ignore the stimuli.

Failing, a quiet moan slipped past his gag, eyelids fluttering as he suddenly bucked up into Cam’s hand. Cameron smirked in response, thumb swiping over the man’s tip as his tongue ran across his bottom lip.

“Now listen here, Davey. You’re going to play our little game,” the graying man said, using his free hand to undo his belt, unbutton, and unzip his pants. Pulling his own member out, it was thick in comparison to the ginger’s. Shorter in length, but girthy enough to fill Nikki’s hole alone. The Prince Albert piercing at the bottom of his tip certainly didn’t help. That wasn’t going to stop the con artist in any way, “or suffer the consequences. Did you forget that I have cameras in your room? I know what you’ve been doing on your phone at night when nobody else is around. You can pretend you aren’t some type of creep like me, but I’m sure your gallery filled with pictures of teenage girls would say otherwise to the police, wouldn’t it?”

At those words, David froze. His pupils were small, every muscle in his body tensing immediately. Snapping his head up, tears built in his eyes as he shook in his spot. Unable to speak, and at a loss for words, he glanced down at the back of Nikki’s head. Soon, the girl in his lap turned to look at him and give him the sweetest little smile…

Defeated, he slumped in his chair slightly, giving a weak nod as his tip was braced against the girl’s rear hole. Cinching his eyes shut, he choked up slightly. Nobody was a winner in this situation. Everybody was a loser.


	3. Stay Out of Jail Free Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell always knows how to make David comply.

Slipping his finger out of the preteen’s ass, Cameron smirked, lining David’s tip up with that tight rear entrance. Nikki squirmed and cinched her nose at the feeling of cold air brushing the lube on, around, and in her hole. Behind her, the ginger released a shuddering breath as his head just barely into her twitching ring of muscle.

Gasping, Nikki tipped her head back, tears building at the corners of her eyes at the feeling of being stretched. “Ah! That hurts!”

“Shh,” David started, leaning forward and nuzzling his nose into the girl’s flushed and rosy cheek, “it’ll feel good soon, I promise,” he muttered breathlessly. Cameron removed the gag from his mouth, allowing him to speak once more. It was too late to turn back now. He was trapped there, and he knew it.

He sat back in his chair, bringing himself down to Nikki and David’s height to make things easier. Finally, the elder man rubbed the warm metal of his piercing against that pink clit. It was naturally large, a little engorged even. It was cute. The moan that slipped from the camper’s lips was even more attractive. That was something he couldn’t deny. Biting his bottom lip, he brought his right hand down, rubbing circles around her clitoris as his head brushed against soft pink folds.

She was soaked, both from her fluids and from his saliva. Pressing his head into her fluttering hole, he groaned. Around him, her cunt stretched and twitched. It gripped him tightly, practically pulling him in. Cam’s chest shuddered at the feeling of pushing into that warm, wet heat. Both hands reached down, gripping the girl’s bare hips.

Sitting back in his seat, the greying brunet released a soft moan, eyelids fluttering. At the same time, he shifted his hips forward. Only half of his length slid in before he felt the familiar feeling of his head pressing against a cervix. Slowly, he pulled out.

Nikki shifted in her binds, moaning and clenching her fists. Her bare little chest heaved, toes curling in her socks as her eyes fluttered. The feeling of being stuffed full of two throbbing, lengthy, filling members was almost euphoric, albeit a little painful. Still, the pain on its own was enough to make her a low light in the head. Carefully she bucked her hips downward.

David tilted his head backward, hips thrusting upward to meet Nikoletta’s with a moan. Beneath him, his chair jolted, legs scraping the wooden floor. His thrust was harsh, leaving him delirious and lightheaded. Biting his bottom lip, he couldn’t help but revel in the feeling.

Around him, the girl’s velvety walls squeezed. Cameron’s length was brushing against his from the other side of the camper’s vaginal wall. He could feel his boss’ piercing and feel the way she wriggled around on their cocks to unleash a soft moan, her head falling back as her little chest rose and fell with quick breaths.

“Ah- aah!” Nikki moaned out, pressing her lips together as tears dribbled down her cheeks. Nonetheless, that didn’t stop her from grinding down against the stiff dicks fucking into her.

Something in her head wanted her to scream. Being filled to the brim was making her body react in ways she wasn’t adjusted to. Panting, she giggled breathlessly and rolled her hips against Cameron, beaming at the way the two men moaned. Her camp counselor’s head came forward to rest against her upper back. His lips moved against the back of her neck, whispering praise leaving him that fueled her urge to continue what she was doing.

“Good girl, Nikki. You’re doing so good for us. You’re such a good girl, making us feel this good,” the auburn-haired man muttered breathlessly against the back of her neck.

Biting her bottom lip, she quirked a brow. Pursing it, an idea to make the game more fun-filled her head. Suddenly, she clenched both holes around the men, gasping and releasing a loud little moan of ecstasy at the way they both plunged into her at once.

David lost himself, struggling against his binds and whining. Time after time again, he thrust his hips up into that welcoming wetness Nikki was providing him with. Finally, after struggling enough, his wrists, although suffering rope burn, slipped from their binds. In his excitement, he hunched forward, both arms wrapping around the girl as he fucked hard into her. Each thrust was met with the soft noise of his balls slapping against her rear and lube squelching with each inward movement into her arse.

Cameron groaned loudly, inwardly smug with himself. Eyes cinching shut, he moaned loudly, pace picking up from his end. Nikki was squirming, her hips unable to hold still as she released quiet cries of pleasure that mingled with their noises and scent of sex in the air.

Nikki released a squeak as a freckled hand reached down, circling her clit before rubbing it. Two fingers grasped it lightly, stroking it off gently. Tingles ran through her pelvis and her legs, making her tiny toes curl in delight as she squealed and panted. With little warning, her back arched. A gasp resounded from her soft pink lips as her body shivered. Her first ever orgasm wracking her small frame, Nikki’s back bent. Inside, she could feel something cold filling her nether, spilling from her front around Campbell’s erection.

Behind her, Davey’s arms suddenly squeezed her midsection as he groaned quietly in her ear, “such a good girl for Daddy, Nikki.” Cinching his nose and eyelids, the redhead came with a guttural moan. His thighs quivered as stream after stream of cooled semen shot into the teal-haired camper. Opening his eyes, they fluttered as his harsh grip relaxed. Looking forward, he could barely see straight. Ming-jades were hazy; his vision dazed from the force of his orgasm as he allowed his chin to rest on the nine-year-old’s shoulder.

Cameron Campbell pulled himself out with a soft grunt. A wet sound accompanied the action as his softening prick slid out of Nikki’s stretched cavern. There was a slight swell of blood around the bottom of her slit where hymen had been forcefully torn. It turned pink as the greying man’s cum mixed with it. Hushed, slow panting breaths evened out his labored breathing as he smiled slightly.

“There! Now wasn’t that game fun?” Cameron asked, zipping up his pants as he tucked himself away. David was unable to do anything of the sort, his waist and hips still bound to the chair.

Lazily, the camp counselor’s eyes flicked up to meet Mister Campbell’s, his brows furrowing with a hint of displeasure for the events that had unfolded that night.

“Yeah,” Nikki blurted, magenta eyes flicking down between her legs as he squirmed and attempted to see the fluids leaking from her cunt, “can we play again sometime?”

A low, husky chuckle resounded from Campbell’s lips as he crouched down, hands on his knees as he grinned. Icy blue eyes looked past the girl, locking with David’s burning green irises. “Why, yes, Nikoletta,” the man replied, “I’m sure David would love to join us for another third person game! Now wouldn’t you, Davey? After all, it’s your only ‘stay out of jail free’ card!”

Guilt weighing on his chest, the freckled man swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Looking down, his gorgeous greens locked with Nikki’s eyes. She was beaming back at him excitedly, bouncing in her binds. That beautiful little smile was contagious.

“Yes, Mister Campbell,” David said, laughing and wiping away the tears that bubbled at the corners of his eyes, “I’d love to."


End file.
